


It was an Accident!

by a_slytherinish_gryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Academic Decathlon Team, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexual Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, CEO Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Gay Peter Parker, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), Harley and Peter are as good as brothers, Harry Potter Adopts Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter Moves To New York, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter defeats Voldemort when he was 15, Harry Potter timeline moved up 15 years, Harry and Peter are both 16, Harry's full name is Hadrien James Potter-Black, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Instagram, Intern Peter Parker, Just me messing up the timeline, Loki & Harry Potter Friendship, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), M/M, MCU and Harry Potter Crossover, Master of Death Harry Potter, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Set In Year 2011, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Social Media, Sorry Not Sorry, Teddy Lupin is aged up to 7 years old, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizarding World of the United States of America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_slytherinish_gryffindor/pseuds/a_slytherinish_gryffindor
Summary: A normal day for Peter Parker includes many meetings with the Avengers, tinkering in labs with Tony stark, and webbing through New York City in a superhero suit.A normal day for Harry Potter includes magic, some type of danger, and flying through the air on broomsticks at impossible speeds.Both their normal days are not considered normal by regular people. Just ask them. But when Harry leaves England after the defeat of Voldemort and moves to Queens, New York, the city that the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman protects, what will happen?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Harry Potter, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Shuri, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Loki (Marvel) & Harry Potter, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Original Male Character & Harry Potter & Teddy Lupin, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Avengers Team, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> A Harry Potter and Spiderman Crossover

_**July 27th, 2011 ******_

_******** _

__“Are you sure you’re ready Harry?”_ _

_******** _

__“‘Mione, I need this. I can’t keep being the Boy-Who-Lived or the Man-Who-Conquered or whatever I'm known as now.” responded Harry_ _

_******** _

__“Ron and I can come and visit, right?”_ _

_******** _

__“‘Course you can ‘Mione.”_ _

_******** _

__“Good, I wouldn’t have taken no for an answer,” said Hermione_ _

_******** _

__“We’re gonna miss you mate.”_ _

_******** _

__“So will I Ron. But don’t worry, I’ll send you guys a portkey to my place later this week so you can bring Teddy.”_ _

_******** _

__“Yes, we will. Come on Ron, Harry’s portkey is about to leave.”_ _

_******** _

__The last thing Ron and Hermione saw before Harry was portkeyed away was his glowing smile at the thought of starting a new life._ _

_******** _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrien and Peter meet for the first time.

Hadrien suddenly appeared in the arrival portkey sector in the American Ministry of Magic. He quickly exited the terminal and began his hunt for a place to live.

Several hours later, he had found a small, cozy partially furnished apartment in the city of Queens, New York. He unpacked and began decorating and changing his new apartment to fit his tastes.

Across the hall, Peter Parker had just arrived home from his high school, Midtown School of Science and Technology. 

“Hey Pete, good news!” greeted his Aunt May while cooking dinner.

“Hey Aunt May! Dinner smells great! What's the news?”

“Thanks! Well… the landlord, Mr. Keats you remember him _(Peter nods)_ , was in the building earlier and you know how rare that is. _(Another nod)_ So, when I asked him what he was doing here he told me that we have a new neighbor! Apparently, he moved from overseas and he’s only 16 years old!”

“Oh that's nice.” responded Peter.

“Anyway” continued May, “I wanted to invite him over for dinner and offer to show him the local places!”

“That's a great idea, Aunt May!”

“Good. Now, go and introduce yourself to him, as far as I know, he’s still home.”

“Wait now!?”

“Yes now! Now go. And tell him dinner will be ready in half an hour!” said May as she shooed Peter out the door.

“Okay…”

Peter took a breath to compose himself because he was nervous about meeting the new neighbor. _What if he was a jerk like Flash?_ thought Peter. _Just get on with it…._ Peter knocked and stepped back. _Maybe he’s not home..._ thought Peter. After another moment he heard a voice inside answer him, “Coming!”  
The door opened, but that was not what rendered Peter speechless. The teen who opened the door did. He was tall, tanned, and slightly muscular. He had dark unruly hair, a curious scar, and the most gorgeous electric green eyes. And when he spoke, Peter could easily tell he was a foreigner, possibly from Europe. _I’ll have to ask..._ he thought.

“Yes?”

Peter quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and answered, “O-oh, um hi! I’m Peter, Peter Benjamin Parker. My Aunt and I live across the hall, Number 12. We’re your neighbors!” he said, then immediately flushed. His neighbor's eyes were filled with mirth at his stuttered introduction.

“Well Peter, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Hadrien James Potter-Black, but most people call me Harry or Adrien.”

“Hey, um I don’t mean to be rude but where are you from Harry?”

“Oh, noticed my accent did you?” teased Harry, “I’m from Surrey, England, not too far from London.”

“That's nice! Anyway, my Aunt May wanted me to invite you over for dinner today. Unless you’re busy of course...”

“I'll come. I actually haven’t eaten since last night. Let me grab a few things and I’ll be right out Peter.”

“Yeah okay…”

As Harry grabbed his things, Peter zoned out to go over the information he knew about his new neighbor and came to the conclusion that he already had a small crush on the teen. He pulled out his phone and texted his friend and mentor (as well as a father figure) Tony Stark.

>   
>  **Peter**  
>  _5:57 pm_  
>  Mr. Stark, I won’t be patrolling today, we have a new neighbor and he’s coming over for dinner.
> 
> **Mr. Stark**  
>  _5:58 pm_  
>  Don’t worry about it kid, let me know how it goes.
> 
> **Peter**  
>  _5:58 pm_  
>  ok, bye!
> 
> **Mr. Stark**  
>  _5:58 pm_  
>  See ya kid  
> 

As Peter put away his phone, Harry was locking the door.

“Number 12?” asked Harry.

“Yep, May’s expecting us.”

“Lead on.”

“Yep. Yep, okay, let's go.” said Peter awkwardly while Harry stifled a laugh.

Peter led Harry to his apartment and as soon as they entered, May descended on Harry, hugging him and talking a mile a minute while Peter slipped away to shower.

“You must be the new neighbor! It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Peter's Aunt May, you can just call me May! Dinner’s almost ready! What’s your name sweetie?”

“It’s very nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Parker,” said Harry. “I’m Hadrien James Potter-Black, but most call me Harry.”

“Well Harry, welcome to our humble abode, and please call me May.”

“Your home is very lovely Mrs.Par- er... May.”

“I take it you’ve met Peter, right?”

“Yes May, he was charming.”

“Nice to know! Now sit down so we can eat dinner. Peter!” called May, since Peter went to shower while May and Harry were talking, “Dinner’s ready!”

“Coming!”

Peter exited his room and when he entered the kitchen Harry could still see droplets of water on his hair. Harry quickly averted his eyes and sat down before Peter could notice him looking.

Dinner was a calm affair. May had cooked more than enough food, and Harry had felt comfortable enough to ask for seconds. At one point during dinner, Peter had begun to ask questions about Harry and found out that he had never watched Star Wars.

“What do you mean you’ve never seen Star Wars?!?!”

“Exactly that. I haven’t.”

“Please tell me you have at least seen Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit!”

“The what?”

“That's it, you’re coming over and watching them all with me and my friends.”

“Okay?”

“Hold on let me text them…

>   
>  **Spiderdude**  
>  _6:53 pm_  
>  Hey guys, I’ve got a new neighbor, he’s 16 and has never seen Star Wars. Can u guys come over to help me take his Star Wars virginity?
> 
> **Guy in the Chair**  
>  _6:53 pm_  
>  YES
> 
> **Guy in the Chair**  
>  _6:54 pm_  
>  ON MY WAY
> 
> **MJ**  
>  _6:54 pm_  
>  Whatever nerds
> 
> **Spiderdude**  
>  _6:55 pm_  
>  ...is that a yes mj?
> 
> **MJ**  
>  _6:55 pm_  
>  Duh
> 
> **Guy in the Chair**  
>  _6:56 pm_  
>  be there in 15
> 
> **MJ**  
>  _6:56 pm_  
>  same
> 
> **Spiderdude**  
>  _6:57 _  
> gr8, we’ll get it set up. see u in 15  
>  __

_  
___  


__“Harry!”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“My friends Ned and MJ are on their way! They’ll be here in about 15 minutes to help me take your Star Wars virginity!”_ _

__“My WHAT!?” exclaimed Harry, who was blushing furiously. They both heard May laughing in the kitchen._ _

__“Your virginity. Shit! Wait no- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that like that! I meant that since you haven’t watched any of the movies you’re practically a virgin! Oh my god, I’m making this so much worse…” At this point, May was howling with laughter and Harry’s head was in his hands, to try and hide how red his face was. Peter was texting Ned and MJ _“help!!!”_ and they texted back that they were at the door and began to knock. When they heard the knock, Harry lifted his still red face curiously while May finished cleaning the kitchen and left the apartment after giving the still red Harry and Peter a brief hug and a “See you boys later!” and leaving for work, as well as opening the door for Ned and MJ._ _

__“Peter! We have arrived to help you take your neighbors Star Wars virginity!” announced Ned_ _

__“That sounds wrong, loser.” commented MJ_ _

__“Hey guys, May just left so we have the apartment to ourselves.” said Peter._ _

__“Where’s your new neighbor?” asked Ned_ _

__“He’s coming in a second.” said Peter as Harry entered the living room._ _

__“Oh, Peter are these your friends?”_ _

__“Yep, this is Ned, my Guy in the Chair ( _“nice”_ commented Harry) and this is MJ, the scary and sarcastic president of the Academic Decathlon team ( _“scary?”_ asked Harry. _“You’ll see.”_ responded Ned) and my friend. Guys, this is Hadrien James Potter-Black but everyone calls him Harry. ( _“sup loser.”_ said MJ _“Nice to meet you”_ said Ned)_ _

__“So, Star Wars?” asked Ned._ _

__“Star Wars” agreed Peter._ _

__"I'll get the snacks," said Hadrien_ _

__As Harry went to get the snacks, Ned leaned towards Peter and asked, “What’s with your faces?”_ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__“Dude…” drawled Ned, “I mean that both your and Harry’s faces are red as if we walked in on you kissing... _(Ned got closer)_ and we both know that you’re gay.”_ _

__MJ started laughing while Peter squeaked and turned a magnificent red because he had come out to both Ned and MJ a few months ago and, therefore, knew that he was gay._ _

__“Is everything alright in here?” asked Harry as he reentered with snacks._ _

__“Yep! Come on Harry! Let’s take your virginity!” said Ned while looking directly at Peter. MJ just looked amused while Harry began turning red again._ _

__After a moment, all teens settled down and began to watch the movie while eating snacks. After another movie, Peter and Harry fell asleep and Ned and MJ began getting ready to leave._ _

__“Should we just leave them there?” asked Ned whispering._ _

__“How should I know, loser?” responded MJ_ _

__“I have an idea though… obviously Peter likes him and it’s possible that Harry likes Peter back so, maybe we should move them together so they can sleep together.” said Ned_ _

__“If they get mad you’ll be taking the blame.”_ _

__“Okay! Come on and help me- and don’t forget to take a picture!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter makes sense for everyone! Any comments/kudos/constructive criticism is very much appreciated! I'm happy to know that you guys are enjoying "It was an Accident!" because the formatting was hell!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be irregular until I create a schedule. Sorry, but please bear with me! Any kudos, reviews, comments, or constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
